Hetalia Royale
by Domomomo
Summary: It is a game. Battle Royale is a competition to become the world's next superpower. A survival of the fittest game, if you will. Note: Segments are NOT IN ORDER.
1. The Meeting

THESE ONE SHOTS ARE OUT OF ORDER. NO CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. Though you can probably put it all together yourselves.

Also, I'm gonna list the characters. Feel free to request I do a certain character's chapter next, because I probably will!!

America, Austria, Belarus, Belgium, Canada, China, Cuba, Denmark, England, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Japan, Korea, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Norway, Poland, Prussia, Romano, Russia, Sealand, Seychelles, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Taiwan, Turkey, and Ukraine.

Note: These are all the characters I am going to do, so don't request more. Some events go paired with another character(s), so expect more than one included.

THANKS FOR READING ALL OF THAT IF YOU DID HAHAHA...

* * *

"Huhh~?" Italy rubbed his eyes to clear the blur from his vision, looking around in confusion at the conference room they were in. "Ve, Germany, did you bring me to a meeting in my siesta?"

"N-no, I'm not sure where we are..." he groggily replied, finally sitting up to look around, as did all the other nations collected in the room.

"What is this, aru?! What am I doing here?"

"Aniki, we're obviously in a _meeting_, daze!"

"Hmm. Someone better explain this, or I might get a little angry, haha~"

"More of your useless magic, _Angleterre?_"

"I'm just as confused as you are, you idiot!"

"Brother, what's going on...?"

"W-where's Kumajiro!? Kumajiroooo!"

_"Hello, countries. Welcome to our BR meeting."_

Shinatty stood silently at the head of the table, pandas (that is, people in panda costumes) on either side of him.

"K-kitty-chan?! What do you mean? What is "BR", aru?"

_"Battle Royale."_

"What's that? It doesn't sound like any game I've heard of!" America hollered, speaking for the first time since he woke up.

_"It is a game. Battle Royale is a competition to become the world's next superpower. A survival of the fittest game, if you will."_

"Y-you want us to kill each other!? That's terrible!"

_"Exactly."_

The nations present chattered wildly amongst themselves, some reaching hysteria as the volume escalated.

_BANG!!_

_"Silence."_

All went quiet as Shinatty held his pistol toward the ceiling. That is, all but Italy.

"G-Germany, I'm scared! I-I-I don't want to die, I can't fight, th-this is scary--!"

_"SILENCE!"_ Germany's eyes widened as a bloodied bullet landed in his stomach, widening further when Italy slumped against him, coughing blood and trembling.

"G-Germany..." After what felt like an eternity, Italy stilled.

"Y-you...You _bastard!!_" Germany shakily retrieved his gun. Too late.

Shots three and four plunged into Germany's head, leaving his empty body to drape over the chair, Italy's head sliding to rest on Germany's lap, their poses almost picturesque if not for the sheer horror of it all.

_"There. Now, let our Battle Royale Conference commence..."_


	2. The Crossbow

"B-brothers, I don't l-l-like this gam-muh! C-can w-w-we go home?" Latvia shivered as tears poured down his cheeks, whimpering and clutching Estonia for his life.

Lithuania shook his head in an attempt to hold the tears threatening to escape. He had to stay strong, if only for his brothers. "I-I...I don't think so, Latvia. We'll be fine, though. We don't all have to die! As long as one person dies per day, we should be safe. The others can go to war, but we should find some place to hide..."

"I believe the forest we saw could provide good shelter. We can climb a tree and stay there until the game ends." Offering a reassuring smile, Estonia was fully aware that he was in charge, as well as the stability his fellow Baltics needed.

"W-w-what-t will w-we do for f-food?"

"Lets check our bags, maybe whatever weapons we got will help." _'Stay calm, stay collected. I'm in charge, they're relying on me...'_

The younger two brothers watched as Lithuania unzipped his bag, sifting through the equipment until he found his. "Pepper spray..."

Estonia withdrew a bottle of bleach, fear starting to brew in the pit of his stomach. "I got...bleach."

All three held their breath in morbid curiosity, all eying the last bag. Latvia's hands trembled as he opened his bag, revealing their last hope.

"A crossbow...! Good God, Latvia..."

"L-Latvia, you can't handle a weapon like that, hand it here--!"

"Ah, how good for me to have found you! Such an interesting game, da?"

The three froze in sheer horror as they stared at their cold, unending nightmare.

"I received binoculars, so it will be very difficult for me to defend myself!" Step. "You'll help me, won't you?" Step. "We can all stay together..."

"N-no, g-g-go away-ay!"

"Silly Latvia, don't be frightened. We'll all leave together..." Step step.

_"S-STOP!!"_

Silence pierced the air as Russia was sent sprawling onto the earth, the force of the impact too strong.

"L-L-Latvia!"

Latvia shrieked, his mentality all but shattered as he jumped on top of Russia, using all of his strength to pull the arrow out of his abdomen and thrust it back into Russia's body anywhere he could reach. Russia sputtered through blood as he tried to bring a hand up to halt the intrusion, request denied with an arrow impaling his palm, his forearm, his shoulder. Not soon after his eye was gouged, dragged out before meeting the other eye, followed by stabs at his chest, his neck, his nose, his...

And he was gone.

Latvia sobbed.

* * *

_"Time for the first report of the game, Day one at 6 am! Russia has been eliminated, as well as..."_


	3. The Brothers

_"Aniki, meet me in the bushes outside. See right out there, a little past the forest line? I'll be waiting..."_

China panted lightly as he made a dash to the side of the meeting hall, bearing mind to make sure he couldn't be seen through the windows overlooking the grounds. Stealthily rounding the building China thanked his ancestors for the training and experience he had acquired through war, and having both worries and hopes that Korea possessed those skills as well.

China nearly yelped when a long sleeve shot out from the brush, clamping around his leg and almost knocking him to the ground.

"Aniki," a familiar voice whispered from the bush. "Hurry up and get in here."

He gave a quick scan of the area (he wasn't the only country who had participated in wars, after all) before ducking into the bush to hide with his brother.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Aniki! I was worried you wouldn't find us."

"Of course I'm alright, aru! How weak do you think I am?"

Korea chuckled contently as he leaned in to squeeze his brother passionately, doing his best to convey his relief and affections. "Sorry, sorry. Oh, and I saw Japan passing by so I grabbed him too. Our family has to stick together, you know?"

This comment elicited a nod of agreement from Japan, stoic as ever despite the circumstances. "Korea is correct. If we are to survive we must work together. Acting alone would be certain death."

"So Aniki, what did you get?" China moved his duffel bag to his lap, attempting to unzip the bag as quietly as possible, his grin nothing but a pure void as he pulled out a rope from the bag.

"Rope, aru."

"That will be quite useful. Korea and I received a shotgun and a laptop." Korea reinforced his brother's statement by holding up his gun.

"It also came with extra bullets, daze."

China closed his eyes and attempted to regulate his furiously beating heart, finally given a moment's peace to soak in all of the information he had received since they arrived.

This was dangerous. The most devastating war in all of history. Here there was nothing to be gained; no money, no land. Their only reward was keeping their own lives. Such a simple right, wrenched from their hands when it was needed most.

"What will be our next course of action, China?"

He was pulled from his pondering at the sound of Japan's voice, shaking his head to erase the fear brewing within it. "Come again, aru?"

"We can't afford to dwindle on our bad fortune. Shall we hide until this is over or kill? Others will not be so inclined to show mercy, what with all that is at stake. We may have no choice but to eliminate the others. What will be our course of action, China?"

Three brothers, connected by blood and their entwined destinies, stared headlong into the uncertain future.

Warfare never had a happy ending.


	4. The Goggles

Turkey sighed as he sat in his hideout, a large tree almost at the northern edge of the forest.

This was ridiculous. Turkey doesn't _hide_, Turkey _attacks_. He was a natural hunter, preying on both the weak and the strong.

_'Yet here I am,' _he thought bitterly, _'sitting around defenseless as shit, constantly on my guard and acting like that fucking pansy South Italy.'_

Running a hand through his hair Turkey glared down at the "weapon" in his hands. Fucking _goggles_. Wearing an almost disgusted frown, Turkey supposed that a pair of night vision goggles was a small step up from a pair of regular ones. Nothing else to do besides act like a fidgety rabbit, Turkey turned the item over in his hands and began to plot.

Tonight promised to be one hell of a time.


End file.
